TriWizard Tournament
by SupremeZombieLord
Summary: Ivy Francis, a sixth-year in Gryffindor, is best friends with the Weasley twins. Fred is in love with her, Cedric Diggory has a crush on her, and George? Who knows. Yea, yea. i suck at summaries. Fred OC
1. Chapter 1

The TriWizard Tournament

Chapter One: The Quidditch World Cup

"Go away! I'm trying to finish what's left of my summer homework!" I glared at George, who had felt the need to tug on my hair.

"Oh well, that's too bad." he sighed and sat across from me, his head in his hands. "I'll just sit here until you're done then. 

I finished two more Questions and started to pack up my things, "What did you two do without me this time?"

"Come on! I'll show you!" George grinned and pulled me outside, where Fred was flying around on his broom.

"Oh, that's soo exciting. I'm going back inside." I muttered sarcastically and turned to leave, when Fred flew by and pulled me onto his broom.

"Fred! What are you doing?!" I shrieked, clinging to him like a magnet.

"Well, technically, I'm flying a broom." He grinned, laughing at my look of terror. I'm absolutely terrified of heights.

"Oh, can you put me down now? P-please?" I pouted, giving him the puppy-dog face.

"Fine." Fred gave in and swooped down to the ground, "So are you finished your homework?:

"Maybe." I replied mysteriously and made my way back to the house.

When Fred asked me if I wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup in one of his letters, I of course said yes. I had been friends with him and George since our second year at Hogwarts, and they were the best friends anyone could ask for.

I guess I should introduce myself; my name is Ivy Francis, I have long brown hair, and I turn sixteen in a week. My parents are both Muggles, which is one of the reasons I hate being around them. Not that I have anything against Muggles. My parents think I'm damned and going to Hell; they're extremely religious to say the least. They stopped talking to me the moment I got home from my First Year.

"Ivy! Fred! George!" Mrs Weasley called, "Come inside! Lunch is ready!"

"Ok, Mum!" George hollered back.

"We'll be in in a few minutes!" Fred finished and grinned at George.

"Oh, no! What are you two up to now?" I sighed, and played with a strand of my hair.

"Nothing too major." George laughed and we walked inside.

"You're gonna do something to Harry's cousin, aren't you?" I accused and sat next to Ginny, who was finishing a ham sandwich.

"We'll tell you later, in a more private spot." Fred took a sandwich from a tray stacked high with them.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"You dropped one of those Ton-Tongue Toffees?!" I exclaimed once they had gotten back from getting Harry from his aunt and uncle's.

"No, I dropped at least three." Fred laughed, his face turning red.

"Harry said the fat lard ate all of them!" George laughed along, "I wish I could've seen it!"

"That's mean." I glared, "You know you're going to get in trouble once your parents find you."

"That's why we're hiding in the attic. Mum's gonna chew our heads off." Fred whispered. We heard someone coming up the creaky stairs, and I hid behind a large trunk.

"Dad wants to see you." I heard Ginny say, and I looked up. Hermione was standing next to her frowning.

"Hi, Hermione." I smiled and stood up, "I brought that book I was telling you about."

"Really?" her face lit up, and a huge smile had formed across her face.

"Yeah. I'll get it for you after we've had dinner."

I could hear Mrs Weasley yelling all the way from the tree I was sitting in, which was at least half a mile away. She was a bit scary when she was mad, which was why I was sitting in this tree. I got in trouble almost as much as Fred and George did, and my parents punished me twice as bad. As long as I got good grades and was polite, they would occasionally take me with them to visit Mother's family in America. My parents were thrilled when I asked if I could spend the last few weeks of summer with the Weasleys, and Mother even took me shopping for a new outfit. Then, she even drove me to the town closest to the Burrow, where Fred and George said they'd meet me.

**Flashback:**

_It had been raining all day, and I hoped asking to go to a friends' house for the rest of summer break wouldn't upset my parents. Mother was making lunch, and Father was most likely still at work. I walked quietly into the kitchen and sat down at the table._

_"Mother, can I ask you something?" I asked softly._

_"Sure. What?" she sighed and stirred the pot of stew on the stove._

_"I was wondering, since we won't be going anywhere, if I could go to a friends' house for the rest of the summer. They have tickets for an event, and invited me to go." I looked to see what her reaction would be, and continued. "I promise I won't be any trouble, and I'll do tonight's dishes without complaining."_

_"Okay." Mother said simply._

_"Really?!" I jumped up and hugged her, "I thought you'd at least say no or something."_

_"Well, I'm in a fairly good mood today. Have some soup, and then I'll take you shopping for a new outfit." she gave the tiniest hint of a smile and left the room._

_"When would you be going to this friends' house, by any chance?" Mother asked as we browsed through a small bookshop._

_"Tonight, if that's alright with you."_

_"Oh, no, that's fine. So who are these friends of yours? Do they have names?" Mother smiled at me for the first time in at least four years._

_"Fred and George Weasley, from school." I hoped she wouldn't change her mind now that she knew they were boys._

_"Ooh, boys! What do they look like? Tell me everything!" she gasped, and I told her everything she wanted to know. Mother didn't think I was damned or whatever, that was mostly Father. He's very intimidating, so Mother does basically whatever he says. How she fell in love with him I'll never know. Once I found a nice outfit, we left for home so I could pack. We didn't have much time, and I still had to answer Fred's letter._

_"Before I forget, we're going to Uncle Brian's for Christmas. He says Annia misses you." Mother told me as I lugged my trunk downstairs._

_"Oh, ok. It'll be nice to see her and Ricky again." I smiled, thinking about my cousins. We were around the same age, and got along perfectly. "Mother, we have to leave or we'll be late. You remember where to go, right?"_

_"Yes. Let's go!" Mother pulled on her raincoat and picked up my red backpack._

_"Mother, this is Fred, George, thier sister Ginny, and thier brother Ron." I said, introducing Mother to my friends._

_"Nice to meet you." Mother smiled and shook each of thier hands. "Well, I'd better get going. Your father will be home soon and I still have to make supper. Goodbye, dear." She hugged me and hurried off._

_"She doesn't seem half as bad as you described." George raised and eyebrow._

_"That's because my Father wasn't here."_

**End Flashback**

"Ivy! Ivy! Where are you?!" I heard Fred and George calling, and jumped down from the tree.

"Over here! Why?" I smiled and waved. They ran over, almost tripped over Fred's broom, and we linked arms.

"Dinner," George grinned.

"Is ready." Fred said, finishing the sentence. They led me to two large tables on the lawn, each filled with food.

Mrs Weasley woke me, Ginny, and Hermione early the next morning and told us to get ready and go down to the kitchen as soon as we were done. I didn't pack anything too major, just two extra pairs of clothes and three of my favorite comic books. I was seriously addicted to Batman and Robin so Mother sent me a new copy each month, on the day it came out.

We grabbed our bags and went downstairs to eat something for breakfast. Mrs Weasley was cooking bacon and eggs, and numerous pieces of toast were stacked high on a saucer on the table. Mrs Weasley was a great cook, way better than my mother was. Heck, seh could burn a pot of water.

We met up with Mr Diggory, one of Mr Weasley's friends from work, and Cedric, his son. I recognized Cedric from school; he was a Hufflepuff, and Fred and George were still mad at him for beating Gryffindor at a Quidditch match last year. They were shooting him dirty looks, and I nudged the both of them, telling them to stop.

"But Ivy!" they complained in unison, but I gave them a look and they shut right up. Mr Diggory had fouind the portkey, and we ran to catch up. It was a muddy old boot, and I didn't really want to touch it. Fred grabbed my hand and placed it on the boot next to his.

I had scrunched my eyes shut, and when I opened them, I was on the ground next to Cedric. He was already up and brushing dirt off his shirt. He reached out a hand to help me up, and I took it.

"Thanks." I grinned and brushed off my green skirt. It had been a gift from one of my aunts in America, along with the light blue shirt I was wearing.

"No problem." he smiled and went over to join his father.

"I don't like him." Fred glared and crossed his arms.

"Fred, be nice." I warned and followed after Mr Weasley.

Once we were settled in the tents, the boys in one and Hermione, Ginny, and I in another, Hermione grinned at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"I think Cedric likes you." She said in a sing-song voice, and I scowled at her.

"He does not."

"Yeah, he does. You're just in denial." Ginny smirked.

"He doesn't like me like that!" I frowned, and heard Fred and George's voices outside the tent.

"Does so." Hermione and Ginny both smirked, and I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, Hermione, well Ron likes you." I smirked, catching her blush. "You like him too, don't you?"

Hermione muttered no, and blushed even more.

"Ooh, you dooo!" I teased just as Fred and George came in.

"Hermione, what are you all red over?" George laughed and Fred sat next to me.

"Hey, you wanna go look around for a bit?" Fred whispered as his brother tormented Hermione.

"Yeah, sure!" I exclaimed and reached into my bag for my money pouch. I had at least ten Galleons for today. I had told my cousin Ricky I would buy him something; he was the only other person in my family who I had told. He was also a wizard.

"How much have you got?"' Fred asked once we were outside the tent.

"Ten Galleons; I told Ricky I'd get him something. So he sent me five, saying he wanted something good." I laughed, and almost walked into someone. Fred stopped me before I did.

"Watch where you're going, silly." he teased and put an arm over my shoulders.

"Where's George?" I had noticed George wasn't walking with us.

"He's with Harry and Ron." Fred said, and I saw Cedric Diggory looking at us from a distance. He started towards us, but Fred turned to the left and he lost us. I didn't know what Fred had against him, other than being beaten last year, but it was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Fred, why do you hate Cedric Diggory, other than his beating you last year?" I asked, and Fred led me back towards the tents. But no one was in the girls' tent. And that left us alone. Oh, this was going to be soo awkward. I could just feel it.

"Ivy, I-" we were interrupted by Mr Weasley, who said we would be eating in a couple minutes and then left.

"You were saying, Fred?" I urged, but he just turned away.

"Nevermind. It's not important."

I scooted over to him and clung onto his arm, and using my best puppy-dog face, I said, "Pwease, Fweddy? Tell me?"

"You're so..." He shook his head, "Fine. I guess I just don't want to see him hurt you."

"Aww, Fred. You're so thoughtful." I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Yea. You know you like it." Fred said, "Well we should go eat before Ron eats everything."

Soon enough, it was time to get ready for the game. I had bought myself a green hat, in support of Ireland. I wasn't too fond of Quidditch, but I did like green. I stood next to Ginny and Fred; George was picking on his brother Percy. Suddenly, a large group of extraprdinarily beautiful women walked out onto the Quidditch pitch. All the men went wild. Harry looked as if he were floating on a cloud, and must have felt like it too because he was halfway out of the box. Finally the women cleared away. I was glad, because the look on Fred's face was beginning to make me mad.

The game was exciting, really, but I just couldn't seem to focus. The Malfoys, a very powerful wizarding family, were in the same box as us. Mrs Malfoy wouldn't stop giving Hermione and I dirty looks. I glared right back, and that was the last time I caught her looking. Well, I also gave her the middle finger and muttered 'bitch' as well. Eventually, Fred tugged at my arm, saying the match was over.

"Already?" I yawned, and we followed Mr Weasley back to the tents.

"Goodnight, Ivy." Fred grinned and left for the boys' tent. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I was awakened by loud screams, and Fred, George, and Ron were pulling us out of our beds.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked, and I felt around for my wand.

"No time to explain. Come on!" George said urgently and tossed a sweater at her. I pulled on my shoes and looked at Hermione. She was all ready, and I saw her wand on the ground, so I picked it up and handed it to her.

"Come on!" Fred rushed, pulling me up.

Mr Weasley stuck his head in the tent, "Stick together! Go straight to the forest!"

We ran out. Everything was a disaster. There were people running in every direction and somehow, we had been seperated from Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I was about to drop from exhaustion, but Fred kept pulling me closer and closer to the forest.

"Now tell me. What's going on?" Ginny crossed her arms and glared and Fred and George. I was leaning up against a large tree, trying to catch my breath.

"There were Death Eaters. Attacking everyone. So Dad told us to take you into the forest and stay here until everything has calmed down." George explained.

"What are Death Eaters?" I whispered, because I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"You-know-who's followers." Fred told me. I knew who they were talking about now; Lord Voldemort. I had secretly named him Lord Mouldy-Pants in my head.

"So what are they doing here if you-know-who is practically dead?" I asked.

"Dunno." Fred and George shrugged, and we sat close to each other. Ginny stood up to stretch after a bit, and I kept drifting off to sleep. I could vaguely remember being carried and put back into bed.

I woke up early the next morning to find Fred poking at my face. I glared and sat up, yawning. "Fred, what are you doing in here?"

"Ginny packed your things for you. We're leaving, so Mum doesn't throw a fit when she reads the Prophet. She'd be worried sick." Fred explained, and I shooed him out so I could get dressed. I decided on a pair of tight blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. I picked up my bag, and slinging it over my shoulder, I walked out of the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tri-Wizard Tournament**

**Chapter Two: Back To School**

The last weeks of summer flew by quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to catch the train back to school. Mrs Weasley had done our school shopping for us, which I was thankful for. Sometimes, I wished my mother was more like her.

I sent the green had I had bought to Ricky, along with a letter explaining everything that happened. he most likely knew already, but hearing it from someone who was actually there is far more exciting.

"Ivy! Come on!" George pulled on my arm. We were heading towards our usual compartment on the train. Lee Jordin was already there.

"Hey! Ivy, I think you might actually be getting pretty!" Lee grinned.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" I laughed. We always picked on each other like siblings. And, me being the youngest out of the four of us, I was teased the most.

"Jealous of you?" he laughed, "Not in a million years."

Fred and George were yelling out the window at thier Mum and brother Charlie, so I took a seat next to Lee.

"You're the sister I never had." I smiled sweetly as the train began to leave the station. Fred and George were forced to sit down, and by the time they noticed Lee, I was already hitting him in the head with a book.

"Ivy, what are you going through?" George eyed me strangely.

"He called me an ugly cow!" I glared and hit Lee one more time.

"But Ivy, that's what you are!" Lee defended himself, earning another smack.

"I'm going to find Sophie." I got up and left. Sophie was my best girl friend, and as of last Christmas, Lee's girlfriend.

"Ivy! I was just looking for you!" I heard her from behind me. I turned around and gave her a hug. heer long blonde hair had been cut to just below her shoulders, and she had a nice tan.

"I see you had fun in New York!" I exclaimed. During the summers, she lived with her Mom in New York. Like me, she was part American and Muggle-born. So we understood each other pretty well.

"Yea, I had a blast! Mum even let Lee visit for a week." Sophie grinned. We linked arms and made our way back to the compartment.

"Oh, no. She brought back up." Fred grinned and high-fived George, only to be glared at by Lee. He was absolutely nuts about her.

"Fred, I'll shove you-know-what up your you-know-where again if you don't stop talking." Sophie threatened and sat beside Lee. She and Fred didn't really get along that well.

"Okay, children, that's enough."' I sighed and leaned up against Fred. "Fred, you don't think I'm an ugly cow, do you?"

"No." He laughed, "Just a mental one."

I smacked the back of his head, "You know you like it."

"Yea, he wouldn't be able to live without it!" George teased.

The Great Hall was packed with students. The First Years' had been sorted, and everyone was helping themselves to the feast. Because I had decided to become a vegetarian, I ate only vegetables and mashed potatoes. Finally, it was time for my favorite partof a meal- dessert. I could eat as much sweets as I wanted and never gain a pound, so I helped myself to pudding, cake, and ice cream.

Eventually, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak. I wasn't really paying attention; I was preoccupied with a splinter on my right thumb. But when Fred interrupted by saying, "You're JOKING!" I began to pay attention.

"George, what's going on?" I whispered.

"Just hush up and listen!" Fred grinned. Dumbledore explained that there was going to be a competition between the three most popular magic schools in Europe. And it was called the TriWizard Tournament. Fred and George both complained loudly when Dumbledore said that no one under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament. I looked over at the Hufflepuff table, where my other best girl friend Cassie sat, and waved at her. I caught Cedric Diggory looking at me and blushed, quicklly looking away. Fred and George were too busy scowling to notice. We were finally sent to our dormitories, where Sophie and I gossiped like old women. It was past one in the morning before we fell asleep, and we would have to be up early to go to class the next morning. Angelina Johnson, a girl in our year, was the one to wake us up.

I had Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Fred and George in the morning, and double potions with Sophie and Angelina. This year for DADA, we had MadEye Moody, who according to Fred and George was a paranoid and retired Auror. I found his way of teaching rather strange. He didn't approve of using textbooks, which everyone had actually brought for once.

"Have fun with Snape!" Fred grinned as Sophie and I left for the dungeons after lunch. I was actually one of Snape's favorite students, and he wasn't as mean to me as he was everyone else. Fred and George had dropped his class as soon as they could. I mean, I could understand why, because Snape was a total git, but he was a good teacher. Most of the time, anyways.

After he had us make the Draught of Living Death and decided that mine was the best, the bell rang. Sophie ran off to meet Lee, leaving me to walk back to the common room alone. Because I had a spare class, I figured I'd take a nice long nap. While I was thinking about my soft fluffy pillow, I wasn't watching where I was going and walked right into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, and seeing it was Cedric Diggory, turned a nice shade of red.

"Are you ok?" he smiled and helped me gather my books, which had fallen out of my bag along with everything else.

"Yea. Thanks." I blushed, thankful that my hair was long enough to cover my face.

"No problem." he brushed it off, "Hey, are you busy next weekend?"

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" I smiled back. I couldn't wait to tell George about this.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Cedric ran a hand through his scruffy brown hair, and I could feel myself blushing again.

"Then in that case, I'm not busy on Saturday."

"Awesome! I'll catch you later, okay?" he waved goodbye, and then I saw why he had run off so fast. Fred was sitting on the edge of a table in the Great Hall, glaring like he had never glared before. Seriously, what was it to him if I was talking to Cedric? Unless he was jealous...

"No... No, that's not possible!" I shook the thought away and ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I really needed to talk to George about Fred's weird behaviour. It was beginning to annoy me, because I knew he was hiding something from me.

George was sitting in the common room, reading a book I had given last Christmas. I took a deep breath and made my way over to sit next to him.

"Hey Ivy. Is everything ok? You look a bit put out." George asked as he put the book away.

"Well Cedric Diggory just asked me on a date, and I caught Fred glaring like mad at him. And before, at the World Cup, Fred was going to tell me something but we were interrupted by your dad."

"You really should talk to Fred about this." George said.

"I tried, but he won't tell me anything. He's been acting really strange, too." I explained, "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

George hesitated for a moment, and finally said yes. "You didn't hear it from me, but-"

At that exact moment, Fred flew in in a burst of anger.

"He loves you." George muttered loud enough for me to hear, and I just stared at Fred in shock. It explained _so_ much about his attitude during the past six months.

"Fred?" I looked up at him, seeing him in a whole new light.

"What?!" he snapped as he flopped down on the loveseat in front of the fireplace.

"You and me? We need to have a little talk." I stood up and glanced at George.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." he grinned and winked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The TriWizard Tournament**

**Chapter Three: L.O.V.E Stinks!**

"Fred, I'm just gonna say this and get it over with." I breathed, waiting for Fred to say something.

"You aren't going to 'flip out' at me again, are you?" he asked, using one of the American expressions he most likely heard me say.

"No. This is completely different. Anyway, as I was saying." And I was interrupted. Greaat.

"What did _Cedric_ want, anyway?" Fred spat gloomily.

"That's what I want to talk about, now shut up for once and listen!" I snapped, "You done talking?"

"Yes." he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, good. The only way to get this over with as wuickly as possible is to say it all at once. I know you're jealous of Cedric. I also know why." I paused.

"Ok, why am I jealous of Cedric? How about I tell you. It's because I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. It's hard to pretend like I don't care when HE talks to you. I hate him and I can't stand him and I'm done talking." Fred sat against the wall stubbornly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he scowled, "I pour my heart out, and you just laugh at me?!"

"I'm not laughing _at_ you; I'm laughing because... well, I have no idea why I'm laughing." I frowned and sat down beside him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just ruined everything, didn't I?" he frowned and buried his face in his hands.

"No, I'm pretty sure you didn't. But," I paused for dramatic effect.

"Tell me before I die of the rejection."

"I need time to think. I'm still going on that date with Cedric, and I'll give you my decision the day after." I frowned inwardly, dreading the 'date' with Cedric. Because deep down, I knew I had been in love with Fred Weasley for years.

The date with Cedric was only hours away, and Fred had become distant in the past week. Whenever he saw Cedric and I walking in the corridors together, he glared at us. I knew it was killing him, because I had felt the same way whenever I saw him flirting with other girls (and meaning it, too). I just couldn't go on like this. Not talking to Fred was torture.

During lunch, I caught Fred glaring at Cedric once again. Now, instead of ignoring it, Cedric glared back. I bet he had no idea what was going on... Poor Cedric. I still hadn't decided about the whole situation with Fred. I liked Cedric, but not as much as I liked Fred. Fred was my best friend. And Cedric just wasn't. I didn't know, well, anything about him. He didn't know anything about me, either.

When I was with Fred, everything felt just right. he could make me laugh when I didn't even want to smile. I looked up from my plate of fried fish and caught Fred looking at me. Then he smiled.

My mind was made up. I would cancel the whole thing with Cedric. As soon as I was finished eating.

I nudged Sophie and told her to tell Cassie to tell Cedric I had changed my mind about our date because something came up.

"You're going for Fred, aren't you?" Sophie grinned, "I always knew you like-liked him!"

"Ivy likes who?!" Fred looked hurt, and slightly offended.

"You, of course!" Sophie blabbed on excitedly while my face flushed red. I could practically feel Fred grinning at me. I wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there. Well, not really. I knew how he felt about me.

Fred and I were the only 6th years not going to Hogsmeade, so there were 1st and 2nd years running around.

"You want to go for a walk?' Fred asked me, and I nodded.

"Sure. Hold on, I have to go for a walk upstairs and grab a sweater first." I raced to the dorm and brushed my hair, put on some strawberry lipgloss, and pulled on a dark blue sweater.

"So, where do you want to go?" Fred asked as we walked past the Great Hall.

"Some place quiet, where there aren't any people around." I sighed, my head beginning to hurt from the large group of preteens.

"Okay, I know just the place." Fred grinned, grabbing my hand. He led me towards the lake, which usually creeped me out.

"I'm sorry about the whole Cedric thing." I apologized once we were sitting down.

"No, I acted like a complete idiot. I should be the one apologizing."

"Yea, I agree." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"What's that for?" Fred asked.

"For admitting that you're an idiot." I laughed.

"Only when I see you with guys like Cedric." he said, and I looked up at him curiously.

"And what's that supposed to mean, exactly?" This was getting interesting.

"Let's just say I know things about him and leave it at that." Fred soo didn't want to talk wbout this.

"If you say so." I planned on getting it out of him eventually, but now just wasn't the time. "So, now that we're alone, what do you want to do?"

"This." he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I had never been kissed before, and Fred knew that.

"Fred?" I whispered a full 45 minutes later.

"Hmm?" he raised his eyebrows.

"It's getting late. Don't you think we should head back?" I didn't really want to ge tup. Fred was lying against a tree, and I was nestled in between his legs, his arms wrapped around me.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"No, not really. But I am getting a bit hungry."

"Problem solved." Fred grinned and pulled several sandwiches out of his pocket. They were squished, but I didn't really care.

"Where'd you get these?" I said as I took a bite.

"The kitchens." he shrugged.


End file.
